Snow Day
by embroiderama
Summary: Teenaged Dean & Sam take a snow day


Title: Snow Day

Author: embroiderama

Characters: Dean, Sam, John (gen)

Rating: PG

Spoilers: none

Warnings: none

Word Count: 973

Summary: Snow day for teen!Winchesters

Notes: This is a holiday request story for diedrec.

The day Sam's high school let out for the Christmas break, Dad had them in the car--six states away by the time the sun rose over the highway the next morning. Dad let them sleep for a few hours, and then they went out tracking in the woods through the hazy moonlight shining off the remnants of the last snowfall and the frozen leaves.

Sam kept his eyes on the trees around him, kept his steps silent, but he couldn't stop wishing that he could be somewhere else. Somewhere warmer, where cold water wouldn't seep in through his shoes, and icy wind wouldn't cut in under the cuffs of his pants, which never seemed to stay long enough to keep his ankles warm. Finally, as the moon dipped down below the trees, they went back to the hotel and slept hard behind the thick motel-room drapes.

Late morning found all three of them standing in the doorway staring at the snow, over a foot of it, that had fallen while they slept. The Impala, like all of the other cars in the parking lot, and the lot itself, was heavily blanketed with white, just one vague lump among many. They all stood there for a moment, blinking silently in the crystalline sunlight that reflected off everything around them.

"Jesus Christ," John muttered, turning to walk back inside the room.

Dean looked out at the snow for another moment before closing the door. "I'm thinking the county offices aren't going to be open today."

"No, ya think?" Sam reached over to smack Dean on the chest and then walked over to the window and pulled the drapes back so that he could look out at the glittering snow.

"So," John murmured as he bent over to dig through the large duffle bag next to his bed, "looks like our plan for today is scrapped. I'm going to work on some research. You have any homework to do, Sam?"

"No, sir."

"Okay." John sat up and gave his boys a rare smile. "Why don't you boys take a snow day."

"A snow day?" Dean asked, eyebrow raised in doubt. "What are we, six?"

"Look, we cleaned all the weapons before we left for this trip. We can't get any work done on the records search, and the son of a bitch isn't dumb enough to be out in clean snow, leaving a nice, clear trail for us to follow. You can sit in here watching TV or go outside and get a little exercise. What do you think?"

Dean looked over at Sam, who didn't turn around, but shrugged one shoulder, his gaze still fixed on the white landscape outside.

"Snow day it is."

Sam strode through the snow-covered lot, enjoying the crackle and crush beneath his feet. Dean's first snowball hit the back of his head and exploded, covering the back of his neck with cold white powder. He spun around--"Dean!"--only to be greeted with another hit to his chest.

Dean cackled in glee at the shocked expression on his brother's face and bent down to gather more snow. Sam dove around the side of a car, taking shelter behind the snow-covered lump and frantically packing snowballs to form an arsenal of his own. He lobbed a couple of balls in the direction where he'd last seen Dean and called out, "You're gonna regret that!"

More snowballs sailed back in response, one of them smacking into Sam's forehead and showering light snow all down his face. "You jerk!" He spluttered, standing up far enough to get a good shot at Dean, where he crouched across the parking lot. Score! He caught Dean in his throwing arm, making him drop the snowball in his hand.

"That was a lucky shot, Sammy!" Dean dropped down to gather more snow.

"You'd like to think so!" But Sam's next throw just missed Dean's shoulder, and then Sam had to duck and cover to protect himself from the barrage of snowballs Dean was lobbing over the top of the car. "Hey!"

And then the snowballs stopped coming, but the car rocked slightly and suddenly Dean was there, sliding across the thick layer of snow on the top of the car. The cloud of snow forced off the roof of the car blinded Sam for a moment, and then Dean was on him, tackling him down into the padded surface of the snow. Cold hit his back, and the air rushed out of his lungs on a loud breath, and then he gasped, levering his weight to push Dean over.

Sam only had a moment to crouch over his brother, grinning down in triumph, before Dean hooked a leg around him and flipped them both. Sam scrabbled in the snow with one hand and then reached up to Dean's collar and stuffed a handful of it down his shirt.

Dean froze for a moment, his look of wide-eyed shock transforming into an evil grin as he grabbed a handful himself and, pinning down Sam's chest with one hand, stuffed the snow down past the loose waist-band of Sam's pants.

"Oh my god!" Sam leaped up out of Dean's hold and jumped up and down, shaking his legs to get the snow out of his pants. "That is so not fair!"

"All's fair in a snow fight." Dean smirked, smacking Sam's shoulder companionably.

They both stood in the lot, panting visible puffs of breath out into the still air around them. The snow that had been so pristine when they'd first looked out into the parking lot that morning was now broken up by footprints and butt-prints and snowball craters and all the places they landed and slid and fell in their struggles.

They boys looked at each other and grinned. The scene had been thoroughly Winchestered.


End file.
